List of Disney's Dreamers characters
A list of characters who appear in Disney's Dreamers. Main Characters *'Poppy Fletcher / Maruyama Kichi' (丸山喜一 Maruyama Kiichi) aka Dreamkeeper Hope '(ドリームキーパー希望 ''Dorīmukīpā kibō) - The leader of the Dreamkeepers. Poppy is almost always active and happy. She's very brave and optimistic. Even though she doesn't like being told what to do, she always does what is right. In the beginning of the series, she is slightly clumsy and juvenile, but she becomes more mature and understanding as the series progresses. Despite being a bit of a scatterbrain, she has the assurance to get what she needs and hardly gets upset. She is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in Japanese and Laura Bailey in English. *'''Leah Sear / Miya Okichi () aka Dreamkeeper Diamond '(ドリームキーパーダイヤモンド ''Dorīmukīpādaiyamondo) - Although Leah can be snooty and egotistical, she is a compassionate girl who cares for and loves her friends very much. She is dynamic and athletic, and her dream is to become a fashion model. She's sometimes mercilessly genuine, yet she never intends to really hurt others. She is quite stubborn and can be intense when cooperating with her teammates. She is voiced by Hibiku Yamamura in Japanese and Kate Higgins in English. *'Isla Osment / Kikuchi Tara '(菊地タラ Kikuchi tara) aka 'Dreamkeeper Blaze '(ドリームキーパーブレイズ Dorīmukīpābureizu) - Isla is an energetic tomboy who is really good at sports. Contrasted to most girls her age, she is, by all accounts, mature and handles a considerable measure of duty. She can be fickle on occasion yet typically keeps a composed mind. She is additionally known for her remarkable valor. She is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in Japanese and Grey DeLisle in English. *'Elsie White / Hamamoto Suzu '(浜本鈴 Hamamoto Rin) aka 'Dreamkeeper Bloom '(ドリームキーパーブルーム Dorīmukīpāburūmu) - Elsie is intelligent, sweet, delicate, steadfast, somewhat uncertain, and exceptionally calm and quiet in nature. Although she is bashful, hesitant, and withdrawn, she is tender and understanding, and dependably puts herself before others. She is an aggregate sweetheart known for her tenderness and kindness. She is very well mannered and dependably talks formally, even to her loved ones, whom she addresses constantly. She wants to make people happy, which is, to her, both a blessing and a blemish. She can't be honest about her sentiments and can be somewhat sensitive. She is mature, but some people see her as innocent. She has numerous talents and is exceptionally wise. Since she's extremely calm, quiet, and collected, it is regularly difficult to irritate Elsie. While savvy, she is never haughty and remains totally modest and unobtrusive. She is a motherly figure to the Dreamers and looks after them profoundly. Albeit still insecure, she is beginning to stand up her psyche and inclinations. She dislikes getting involved in fights unless it will keep her friends from being harmed. She is voiced by TBA in Japanese and TBA in English. *'''Sofia Baxter / Hada Hinako () aka Dreamkeeper Shine (ドリームキーパーシャイン Dorīmukīpāshain) - Sofia is a very perky girl. She is loaded with energy and loves having a great time - to the point where some people think of her as rather juvenile. She is likewise the youngest and most hyperactive member from the group. She can now and again be somewhat anxious or even sluggish. She is likewise extremely meddlesome and won't ignore bashful individuals and dependably says precisely what is on her mind. Along these lines, she may give out an egotistical and mean state of mind to more settled people, but other times, a mature and understanding side of her is shown. She is voiced by Suzuko Mimori in Japanese and Cindy Robinson in English. *'Caroline Solis / Shiroma Emiya' () aka Dreamkeeper Beauty '(ドリームキーパービューティー ''Dorīmukīpābyūtī) - Caroline has a tendency to be a maverick and at first declines to join the other Dreamkeepers, but alters her opinion after they come to her aid. She is exhibited as a mature character, as she acts calm and cool even in desperate circumstances. To others, she's quite ordinary and doesn't captivate everyone. She is likewise extremely intelligent, but she regularly covers her insight into things. She is the most untrustworthy of the entire group with regards to her emotions. She is a profound scholar and is constantly arranged to save her companions and to ensure herself. She is wonderful and quiet, and additionally, she is useful, legitimate and faithful to her friends. She is never interested in finding love. Despite the fact that she may not appear to be so cordial and appears to be emotionless and relentless when she first shows up, she really is a wonderful comrade to have for the team. Despite being indifferent and calm, she has a kind, caring heart. She is patient and minding, quite often offering a grin or chuckle to a circumstance. While neighborly and quiet to a blame, she is not the most social individual, but rather when she becomes close with somebody it is on account of she really needs to. She aversions being disparaged and won't enjoy others. This can make her resemble a showoff, and her appearing flawlessness at everything does not help this view of her. She is a really canny girl, effectively renowned for her endeavors. Caroline is exceptionally prominent with everybody and all around enjoyed. She is nurturing others and by and large pleasant, however she likewise puts stock in being straightforward and telling individuals things they might not have any desire to listen. She acts maturely and is normally collected, but since of this a few people have a tendency to misconstrue her by saying she doesn't generally mind in regards to the sentiments of others. Be that as it may, she is really willful and if hearing this annoys her, she won't say anything in regards to it and simply keeps on wearing a smile. She rarely ever gets angry, but the one thing that will set her off is seeing somebody who has an enthusiasm for something neglect to consider it important. Frequently, Caroline is quite occupied. She manages a considerable measure of symbol work, for example, taping motion pictures or network shows, recording collections, demonstrating, radio shows, interviews, notwithstanding holding shows. While she handles every last bit of her work with walk, she endures by getting truly drained and low on weariness, which regularly brings about her losing cognizance. While she is given a considerable measure of compliments and kind reactions, she quite appreciates being given more sincere ones. She has devotees of any age because of her appeal, and furthermore demonstrates that she is cunning, sharp, and exceptionally imaginative. She is voiced by TBA in Japanese and Olivia Olson in English. *'Claire Barbeau '(クレアバーボー Kureabābō) aka '''Dreamkeeper Peace (ドリームキーパーピース Dorīmukīpāpīsu) - Claire starts off as shy and out-of-place, but as the series progresses, she is revealed to be a a sweet and supportive girl. She's also savvy and smart and has good grades. She enjoys studying in her free time, and can often be seen reading. *'Gregory Loweton / Katsuto Yagaso' () aka the Blue Moon (ブルームーン Burūmūn) - Gregory is a very easygoing person. He is shown to be popular with girls and can be quite flirtatious. He is completely oblivious to the fact that Poppy is a Dreamkeeper. Despite this, he had several times where he questioned if Poppy could be Dreamkeeper Hope, and compares the traits of Poppy and Dreamkeeper Hope throughout the series. It is hinted that Gregory has romantic feelings towards Poppy, and he can become very jealous if Poppy pays attention to another boy. Poppy describes Gregory as "smart", "cute", "very athletic" and "popular at school". He is also depicted as being a polite and calm person, and will protect Poppy at any cost. He's noted to be very eco-friendly and an animal lover since he participates in recycling and using environmentally-friendly material. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese and Josh Keaton in English. *'King Mickey Mouse' (王様, ミッキーマウス Ōsama Mikkī Mausu) - The ruler of the Magic Kingdom. *'Donald Duck' (ドナルドダック Donarudo Dakku) - The court magician, King Mickey's majordomo, and one of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Goofy' (グーフィー Gūfī) - The captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom and the second of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Kyra '(キラ Kira) aka Dreamkeeper Destiny '(ドリームキーパー運命 ''Dorīmukīpā unmei) - A cute looking rabbit-like creature from the Magic Kingdom that grants the girls the abilities to become Dreamkeepers. She is voiced by Hayden Panettiere as a human and Kath Soucie in her false form. Antagonists '''The Othersiders The Othersiders is a group of Disney 'Main Members' *'Chernabog' (チェルナボーグ Cherunabōgu) - A massive all-powerful demon and the evil leader of the Othersiders. *'Maleficent' (マレフィセント Marefisento) - A wicked dark fairy and the commander of the Othersiders. *'Jafar' (ジャファー Jafā) - A power-hungry sorcerer and former royal vizier of Agrabah. He is Maleficent's second-in-command. *'Ursula' (アースラ Āsura) - *'Captain Hook' (フック船長 Fukku-senchō) - The pirate captain of the Jolly Roger who sails the waters of Neverland and Peter Pan's arch-nemesis. He is Maleficent's third-in-command. *'Hades' (ハデス Hadesu) - *'Dr. Facilier' (ドクター・ファシリエ Dokutā fashirie) - *'The Evil Queen' (王妃 Ōhi) - *'Pete' (ピート Pīto) - Maleficent's follower and true second-in-command. He was once the captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom but was banished for his evil ways. 'Other Members' *'Cruella De Vil' (クルエラ・ド・ヴィル Kuruera do vu~iru) - *'Scar' (スカー Sukā) - A ruthless black-maned lion and Simba's uncle. He is also the partner and rival of Shere Khan. *'Queen of Hearts '(ハートの女王 Hāto no Joō) - *'Gaston' (ガストン Gasuton) - *'Claude Frollo '(クロード・フロロー Kurōdo Furorō) - *'Oogie Boogie '(ウーギー・ブーギー Ūgī Būgī) - *'Big Bad Wolf '(大きな悪いオオカミ Ōkina warui ōkami) - *'Mother Gothel' (マザー・ゴーテル Mazā gōteru) - *'Shan Yu' (シャン・ユー Shan Yū) - *'Shere Khan' (シア・カーン Shia kān) - A powerful, suave tiger who hates all humans for fear of their guns and fire. He is also the partner and rival of Scar. *'Governor Ratcliffe' (知事ラトクリフ Chiji ratokurifu) - *'Madam Mim' (マダムミム Madamumimu) - *'Madame Medusa '(マダムメデューサ Madamumede~yūsa) - *'Horned King '(ホーンド・キング Hōndo kingu) - *'Prince John' (プリンス・ジョン Purinsu Jon) - *'Sheriff of Nottingham' (ノッティンガムのシェリフ Nottingamu no sherifu) - *'The Coachman' (コーチマン Kō chiman) - The devious and sadistic owner and operator of Pleasure Island, who enjoys turning unruly boys into donkeys. *'Mr. Winkie '(氏おちんちん Shi o chinchin) - *'Ratigan' (ラティガン Ratigan) - *'Clayton' (クレイトン Kureiton) - *'Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear' (ブレア・フォックスとブレア・ベア Burea Fokkusu to Burea bea) - An evil fox and a dim-witted bear *'Queen Narissa '(女王ナリッサ Joō narissa) - *'Davy Jones '(デイビー・ジョーンズ Deibī jōnzu) - The legendary supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the condemned captain of the Flying Dutchman. 'Lackeys' *'Diablo' (ディアブロ Diaburo) - **'Maleficent's Goons' (マレフィセントの手下 Marefisento no Teshita) - *'Jasper and Horace' (ジャスパー & ホーレス Jasupā& hōresu) - *'Flotsam and Jetsam' (フロットサム アンド ジェットサム Furottosamu Ando jettosamu) - *'Mr. Smee' (ミスター･スミー Misutā Sumī) - **'Captain Hook's Pirate Crew' (フック船長の海賊団 Fukku senchō no kaizoku-dan) - *'Pain and Panic' (ペイン アンド パニック Pein Ando panikku) - **'Fates' (運命の三女神 Unmei no sanjoshin) - *'Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed' (シェンジ, バンザイ, エド Shenji, Banzai, Edo) - *'Card Soldiers '(トランプ兵 Toranpu Hei) - *'Beagle Boys' (ビーグルボーイズ Bīguru Bōizu) - *'LeFou' (ル・フウ Ru fū) - *'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' (ロック, ショック, バレル Rokku, Shokku, Bareru) - *'Kaa' (カー Kā) - An enormous python who hypnotizes anyone by using his eyes *'Sir Hiss' (ヒス Hisu) - **'Rhino Guards' (サイのガード Sai no gādo) - *'Weasels' (イタチ Itachi) - 'Monsters' *'Cerberus' (ケルベロス Keruberosu) - The three-headed hellhound who guards the entrance to the Underworld. *'Erymanthian Boar' (エリュマントスの猪 Eryumantosu no inoshishi) - A giant black pig-like monster that was sent by Hades to crush the Dreamkeepers. *'Firebird' (火の鳥 Hi no tori) - *'Glut' (供給過剰 Kyōkyū kajō) - *'Headless Horseman' (ヘッドレスホースマン Heddoresuhōsuman) - *'Heffalumps and Woozles' (ズオウとヒイタチ Zuōtohītachi) - *'Hitchhiking Ghosts' (幽霊をヒッチハイク Yūrei o hitchihaiku) - *'Hydra' (ヒュドラ Hyudora) - A giant multi-headed reptilian monster summoned by Hades to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Julius' (ジュリアス Juriasu) - A hulking peg-legged artificial monster created from Pete's DNA. *'King Cobra '(キングコブラ Kingukobura) - A gigantic red cobra that was sent by Jafar to kill the Dreamkeepers. It resembles Jafar's snake form. *'Kraken' (クラーケン Kurāken) - An enormous giant squid-like sea monster of monstrous proportions that was summoned by Davy Jones to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Lonesome Ghosts' (ミッキーのお化け退治 Mikkī no obake taiji) - *'Nessus' (ネッソス Nessosu) - A large powerful yet fairly dim-witted centaur who was sent by Hades to kill the Dreamkeepers. *'Pink Elephants' (ピンクの象 Pinkunozō) - *'Sabor '(サボー Sabō) - *'Sephiroth' (セフィロス Sefirosu) - *'Shadow Demons' (影鬼 Kageki) - *'Titans' (タイタンズ Taitanzu) - A group of giant powerful elemental monsters **'Lythos' (リトス Ritosu) - A two-headed Titan made completely out of rock. **'Hydros' (ハイドロス Haidorosu) - A skeletal Titan made completely out of ice. **'Pyros' (パイロス Pairosu) - A blob-like Titan made completely out of lava. **'Stratos' (ストラトス Sutoratosu) - A tornado-like Titan with tornado arms, red eyes, and a red mouth. **'Cyclops' (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) - A fat, pink Cyclops-like creature *'Toy Bull' (玩具雄牛 Omocha osuushi) - *'Tyranno' (ティラノ Tirano) - A giant carnivorous Tyrannosaurus-like monster. Other Characters 'Magic Kingdom' *'Yen Sid' (イェン・シッド Yen Shiddo) - A powerful sorcerer who is reowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic. He keeps a close watch on the balance between light and darkness. He was once King Mickey and Maleficent's mentor, and taught them everything he knows of magic. *'Queen Minnie Mouse '(ミニー王妃 Minī Ōhi) - The queen of the Magic Kingdom, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. *'Daisy Duck' (デイジーダック Deijī Dakku) - Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. *'Pluto' (プルート Purūto) - King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him. *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' (ヒューイ,デューイ,ルーイ Hyūi, Dyūi, Rūi) - Donald's nephews *'Scrooge McDuck' (スクルージ Sukurūji) - Donald's uncle and a wealthy entrepreneur *'Max Goof '(マックス Makkusu) - Goofy's 18-year old son and the lieutenant of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom. 'Magic Kingdom Federation Council' * 'Other Inhabitants of the Magic Kingdom' *'Basil of Baker Street '(ベーカーストリートのバジル Beikāsutorīto no bajiru) - *'Elliott' (エリオット Eriotto) - A large green dragon and the guardian of the forest. *'Herbie '(ハービー Hābī) - A sentient, anthropomorphic 1963 Volkswagen Beetle. He has a mind of his own, is capable of driving himself and has been a serious contender in auto racing competitions. *'Honest John and Gideon' (正直ジョンとギデオン Shōjiki Jon to gideon) - A pair of con men who are known for manipulating victims into their schemes in exchange for money, though they're no strangers to darker tasks. *'Jack Sparrow' (ジャック・スパロウ Jakku Suparou) - *'Kenai' (キーナイ Kīnai) - *'Koda' (倖田 Kōda) - *'Mortimer Mouse' (モーティマー・マウス Mōtimā mausu) - A sleazy and obnoxious pawn shop owner who deals in stolen objects and illegal weapons. *'Officer Judy Hopps' (役員ジュディホップス Yakuin judihoppusu) - *'Officer Nick Wilde' (役員ニック・ワイルド Yakuin Nikku wairudo) - *'Rafiki' (ラフィキ Rafiki) - *'Tick-Tock the Crocodile' (チクタクワニ Chikutakuwani) - 'Poppy's Family' *'Edgar / Hiroto' (ヒロト Hiroto) - Poppy's father 'Leah's Family' *'Lindsey / Sakura' (さくら Sakura) - Leah's mother *'Garfield / Hanojo' () - Leah's father *'Erica / Kayuki' () - Leah's 16-year old sister 'Isla's Family' *'Hector / Hiraku' (開く Hiraku) - Isla's father *'Eric / Ichirou' (イチロー Ichirō) - Isla's 17-year old brother *'Hyram' / Takuya '(拓也 ''Takuya) - Isla's grandfather '''Elsie's Family *'Gladys / Kiyoko '(清子 Kiyoko) - She is a wealthy woman who is usually quiet and delicate. She's very gentle and caring. She works as a successful doctor. While she is Elsie's essential caregiver and cherishes her daughter very much, her work as a doctor has kept her busy, leading to Elsie becoming self-reliant, making her more confident than it seems. *'Tobias / Ken '(ケン Ken) - Not much is known about Tobias, as he is often away on business, and he stays away from home until his shift is finished. Usually due to budget restrictions, or how long they have the place for. He isn't too happy if something comes up, causing his shift to slow down, but it's understandable. But otherwise, Tobias is a relaxed adult who is very nice and supportive of his family. He can be a little clumsy as well but not too much. *'James / Harauko' (ハラウコ Harauko) - Elsie's book smart 9-year old brother who is a bit timid and often worries about his studies and grade point average. He likes focusing on reading and taking notes. He is also very intelligent and can be courageous at times. Despite acting mature, James is prone to being childish should it benefit him. 'Sofia's Family' *'Vincent / Daisuke '(大将 Daisuke) - Sofia's widowed father who works long and odd hours as a taxi driver. *'Gabe / Tarou' (太郎 Tarō) - Sofia's 13-year old brother and the second oldest of the siblings. *'Celine / Megumi' (恵み Megumi) - Sofia's 11-year old sister and the third oldest of the siblings. *'Cody / Taiki' (待機 Taiki) - Sofia's 8-year old brother and the second youngest of the siblings. *'Nina / Chika' (地下 Chika) - Sofia's 6-year old sister and the youngest of the siblings. *'Ms. Aston / Ms. Miyu' () - 'Caroline's Family' * 'Claire's Family' *'Francois' (フランソワ Furansowa) - Claire's father. Francois is obsessive about keeping it in order. He is usually uptight, bossy and prone to hysterical fits when things go wrong. However, he's loyal to his family, presumably because he was practically the one who raised Claire and Victor and likes looking after like his own children. *'Victor '(ビクター Bikutā) - Claire's 17-year old brother 'Angelina's Family' * 'Gregory's Family' *'Mervin / Takahiro' () - Gregory's uncle 'Crawford Middle School / Sayushi Middle School' 'Teachers' *'Salli Burton / Haruka Kawaguchi '() - She is a middle school teacher who often lectures Poppy for her laziness. She intends to find a husband, which makes her an easy target for the Othersiders during the first arc. She is described as being strict with her students, but kind to them and caring. She is slightly tomboyish. *'Principal Charles Snyder / Principal Gorou Nakano' (仲野悟朗 Nakano Gorō) - He has frequent run-ins with other students as either an enemy to be outmaneuvered or a companion to turn to for help. Despite being a responsible authority figure, Mr. Snyder genuinely seems to care about what his students consider him as. 'Students' *'Laci Daniels' /''' '''Naoko Nakashima (中島直子 Nakajima Naoko) - Laci is a typically respectful and exceptionally keen girl, frequently getting the best grades in class and constantly running for student council. She has numerous accomplishments and is by all very talented. In spite of all this, she happens to be incredibly spoiled. She hopes to get what she needs and dependably needs the best out of anything. She utilizes this to boast and rub it in others faces by comparing what they have to what she has. She seems to be somewhat ignorant of how badly she rubs people, but she has a short temper and is prepared to snap the moment you disagree with her or talk down to her. Thus, she can be a little bit childish and is also petty, materialistic, and looks for consistent attention from everyone. To the point that the moment someone else gets this attention she is quick to seek revenge or try to find a way to harass them in front of others so that she comes out looking superior, though this rarely works. While she may be kind of a pain to deal with, most people seem to be fine around her haughty nature. If she doesn't see you as a threat she can be generally nice and practically generous. Throughout the series, it is made obvious that Laci happens to be a lonely girl who truly needs a few friends. So in her attempts to gain them she shows off and tries to "help them" with criticizing words, then offers to fix the problem. She also happens to be insecure regarding her family bonds some of the time, given that her father never punished her until she remembers what happened to cause this. While she comes off mature and cool, as the series progressed, Laci started to lose her childish and bratty demeanor and even befriended the Dreamkeepers. Category:Character List Category:Characters Category:Disney's Dreamers